


Meeting Price

by A1netty



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Old dogs meet, Recovered Memories, SOME JOKES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: Roach finally gets to meets Captain Price while Mactavish and Ghost try's their best to avoid him.





	Meeting Price

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about writing this story all day today because a bitch was bored but anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it :) 
> 
> By the way this is a one shot ;)

"Alright lads, Mactavish said scanning the room. Captain price should be heading towards our direction any day now. He's flying in from England with Macmillan. When they arrive I'd expect you all to be on your best behavior or your arses are mine. 

"Yes Sir.

"Now, with that being said. Does anyone have any questions ? 

"No Sir.

"Then your all dismissed. He said watching them all leave. Except you Roach. 

"Sir ? 

I need to speak with you in private. So get your arse over towards the headquarters.

"Yes Sir.

"So what's that about ? 

"Something that doesn't involve you Ghost.

"Really ?

"Yes.

"Fine. He said shrugging before leaving the building.

Mactavish stood there chuckling to himself while scanning through the paperwork that Shepherd had given him earlier. With a long and steady sigh he finally decided to let his head drop in defeat before tossing the pile of paperwork into the corner.

"GHOST !! 

"Mactavish.

"I need you to finish up the paperwork while I speak with Roach.

"Seriously ? 

"Yes. Mactavish said smirking.

Ghost just rolled his eyes before attending with the paperwork.

"Well. I guess I'd better get going. 

"Don't forget the bug spray mate.

"Thanks.

Mactavish made his way out of the building and towards the officers headquarters where he had noticed that Roach was slowly falling asleep. He smiled to himself cheekily before doing something that he would absolutely regret.

"ROOACH !! WAKE UP !!! THERE'S A BUG ON YOU !! 

"Wh-what !!

"Hold still. I'll get him. He said spraying him with the bug spray.

"What the fuck Cap..

Mactavish just watched as Roach struggled with his breathing before throwing a cup of water onto his forehead.

"There. I think I've got him.

"Really ? 

"Sorry mate. But It was Ghost idea.

Roach quickly felt his anger building up inside of him which only made him look like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Roach ? Mactavish said waving his hands back and forth.

"Yes ? 

"Are you ok ? 

"I'm F-fine Captain.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a...

"I SAID I'M FINE !!!

"Ok. No need to be rude. He said sitting down. Anyways, we've got alot to go over before Price gets here.

"Sure, after I wash the bug spray out of my eyes.

Mactavish just rolled his eyes as he waited for him to finish.

"So what's this about ?

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing. You've been quite distance lately.

"Well, besides getting sprayed with bug spray I'm feeling quite peachy.

"Don't get cheeky Roach. I've brought you in here because your the only person that I can trust. Well besides Ghost. The other lots are to distracting and barely listen to anything that I say.

"Aww Cap. That was so nice of you.

"I'm serious Roach.

"Ok Ok. Geez I was just kidding.

"That's what I thought.

"Soo. Roach said walking around the table.

"So what ?

"What's Price like ?

"Stubborn. He's very old and stubborn.

"Roach had to stop himself from laughing but instead decided to press the issue a little bit further.

"So how long have you two known each other ?

"Five years.

"What it's like ?

"Are you really questioning me right now ?

"No. I'm just curious. Besides, you did say that you trusted me more than anyone else besides Ghost. He said smiling from ear to ear.

"I know what your trying to do Roach. Your not fooling anybody.

"What ? I'm not doing anything. I'm just asking a simple quest...

"Your trying to be nosy Roach. You'll know once the time comes.

"But I wanna know now. He said pouting.

Mactavish quickly stood up when he heard Nikolai's chopper touching down outside. He stood there for awhile before noticing that Macmillan and Price were headed down towards the hangar.

"Alright. You wanna know how me and Price met ?

"Yes.

"Then follow me.

"Wait, he's here ?

"Of course he's here. Otherwise I'd be in my office sucking down nice warm coffee right about now.

"Sure Cap. Whatever you say.

Earlier that day.....

"Welcome to the 141. Macmillan said smiling. How do you like it ?

"It smells like carbon monoxide and death. Price said shaking his head. I don't like the smell of chemicals Mac.

"Well, you better get used to them because this is going to be your new home from now on.

"Right. Price said not amused. Where's Nikolai ?

"He's fixing up something in the hangar.

"Like ?

"I don't know. But your more than welcome to find out.

"Cheeky bastard.

They both stood outside of Nikolai's hangar as they waited for him to finish. No one said anything so they decided to remain silent for the time being.

"Captain, are you sure about this ?

"Of course I'm sure.

"But what if he's mean ?

Mactavish chuckled to himself lightly as he waited for Roach to catch up.

"Well, i never said that he was nice Roach.

"Great.

"Don't worry mate. Mactavish said smiling. Ghost will be there.

"Geez, thanks for the update.

They continued walking towards the hangar when they realized that Price and Macmillan were already waiting outside.( As if on cue)

"Where's Soap ?

"Right behind ya mate.

"What took you so long ?

"Sorry to burst your bubble Price. But I couldn't help but notice the two of you standing there like two old ladies. So I've decided to be a gentlemen and stop by.

"Oi !! I see you got jokes.

"Plenty. Mactavish said shaking Macmillan's hand.

"Captain Mactavish. I'm sure you remember...

"Price. How's it going ? He said cutting him off.

Price just glared at him as he puffed on his cigar.

"You know, I was wondering when you two were done flirting. He said putting out his cigar. Any longer and i'd probably have to shoot you.

"Well, Don't get your hopes up. Your still old and gross looking.

"Says the man that's been sporting the same Mohawk since basic.

Roach chuckled to himself lightly as the others just watched.

"Same ole Captain Price. I see you haven't changed.

"I'd like to say the same. He said pulling Mactavish into a tight hug.

"Well, would ya look at that.

"Dammit Ghost.

"What ?

"Stop sneaking up on people !! 

"I wasn't.

"Yes you were. Roach said catching his breath. What were you trying to do ? Give me a heart-attack ?

Ghost broke into fits of laughter as the squad just watched.

"Sorry mate.

"Whatever.

"PRICE !!. Ghost said pushing Roach out of the way. Well its bloody nice to see you.

"Riley are you okay ?

"Of course I'm ok. He smiled. Why'd you ask ?

"Nothing. Just curious is all.

"About ?

"Uh.. Hi there. Roach said pushing Ghost. My name's Gary Roach Sanderson and I'm apart of the 141. Its a pleasure to finally meet you.

"Roach ?

"Yeah that's my call sign. He said smiling.

"Who the bloody hell came up with that ?

They all turned towards Mactavish who decided to look in the opposite direction.

"Right. Price said shaking his head.

"So, if I'm not mistaken. I heard that you and Mactavish go way back.

"Aye.

"So what was it like ?

"Roach ?

"Yeah ?

"I don't think you should be asking Price questions right about now. Mactavish said nervously. Especially when you've just met him.

"But Captain you said...

"Roach..

"Its ok Soap.

Mactavish eyed Roach suspiciously before responding.

"Fine.

"Anyways, to answer your question Gary. Working with soap was a pain in the arse. He never listened.

"Watch it old man.

"You wanna know why we call him Soap ?

"Ye...

"No. Mactavish said covering Roach mouth.

"Hey !!

"Shut it bug.

Price couldn't help but laugh. Macmillan just shook his head and Ghost was trying to bite back his laughter. Roach just sat there pouting the entire time. (Poor bug.)

"Maybe another time.

"Yeah...sure.

"Well, I better get going.

"And just where the bloody hell do you think you're going ?

"I've got a hot date with a load of bloody paperwork Price. Mactavish said walking away. Something that you'll never understand.

"Cheeky bastard.


End file.
